


I Want To Die With You

by HarveysHoe



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Beta Clint Barton, Clintasha - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Feisty, Fighting, Flirting, Fluffy, Humour, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Pepper Potts, Pepperony - Freeform, Protecive Tony Stark, Swearing, Sweet, Understanding, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper discusses her and Tony's relationship problems with her best friend, Natasha, worried that they are falling apart. Natasha has an idea. The women find out that Tony Stark is a protective and jealous man. Especially when another very bold man is lip-locked with his girlfriend. Then again, what has Tony been hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Die With You

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say that I have a LOT of free time. *glances away awkwardly* Personally, I find jealous Tony very hot. Very, very hot. *Shrugs* Anyway... Enjoy some sexy and fiery Mr Stark. *Wiggles Eyebrows* Also, it gets all cute and sweet and cuddly at the end.

                                              

**-**

"I feel as though I've attended some sort of therapy appointment," Clint spoke from his perched position on the arm of the couch in the living room.

"Session," Natasha corrected. Clint's brow furrowed in confusion. The red head looked at him and rasied her eyebrow. "It's a therapy _session,_ Clint. Not _appointment._ " Clint raised his hands up in surrender. "Anyway, shut up, Tweetie pie."

Clint made a face. _"Tweetie pie?"_

The omega ignored him. "Pepper." She turned to her friend. "I'm sure Tony's..."

The taller woman fiddled with her hands, "Cheating? Turned gay? Lost interest? Planning to turn me into one of his robots?"

Clint made a surprised 'hmff' sound from behind Natasha and Natasha frowned. "I... well... no..." Nothing was coming out in a normal sentence. Well, what exactly could she possibly say to that? "At least there's only a five percent chance that he would turn you into a robot considering nobody in science has managed to achieve something like that yet..." She shrugged and Clint noddded his head in agreement.

Pepper sighed and dropped her face into the palms of her hands. "That's reassuring."

"Look, honey." Natasha leaned forward, elbows braced on her knees, "Personally, Tony is head over heels for you. With what I've seen anyway."

"Oh yeah? Well, where is he right now then, hm? Oh yeah, with his fucking robots in his fucking cave."

Natasha's reply was another sigh. "He _is_ Iron Man, Pep."

Blue, watery eyes met with hers. "And I'm his girlfriend." Natasha didn't have an answer to that. Pepper rubbed her eyes, wiping the falling tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

"Speaking of which, I need to get Tone to make me some more arrows for-"

"Clint," Natasha scolded. The Beta closed his mouth, glaring at Natasha. "Sorry, but Pepper is more important than your arrows."

"Clearly not."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Don't we all know that. Obviously she's the most important thing in his life, it's clear as fucking daylight. I was just saying-"

His girlfriend growled, "Be quiet."

He whined and crossed his arms. "Just becuase your jealous."

"Clint, shut-wait." Pepper and Clint both raised their eyebrows in question as Natasha stared ahead of them, chewing her botom lip in thought. "Jealous. That's it. Clint, sweety, your a genius!" She kissed him on the mouth and Clint grinned.

"Well it's about time you notice it-" Pepper cut him off.

"What is it?"

"Jealousy. Tonight at the club. Pepper, you have to make Tony jealous."

The taller woman scoffed. "Oh _yeah,_ like that'll wor-"

Clint widened his eyes. "It totally w-"

"It will. Believe me. I'll go get the phone. I know a guy that can help us."

Clint threw his hands up in defeat. "Everybody just cuts one another off in this room. Jesus, I'm starting to wonder who the man actually _is_ here."

* * *

Tony cursed as the wrench slipped out of his hand and collided with his chest for the third time. Fucking stupid gloves. Rubbing at the painful spot on his chest, he picked the tool up again and returned to the irritating bolt, tightening it.

"J, give me an exp-"

"Sir, Mr-" The lab door opened. (He could smell him before he could see him. It was Clint.)

"Barton, I'm busy, piss off-"

Suddenly, (and unsurprisingly) he was rolled out from underneath his HotRod, bright light stinging his eyes.

"Jesus, Tweetie Pie, what is it?"

Clint frowned, _so that's where she got the name from..._ "Cap and Bruce are here now, we're gonna get ready to go out, remember?"

Tony nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

"Cool. Well Nat just sent me down here to tell you that you have two hours to get ready."

The younger man mumbled, pulling himself underneath the old vehicle again. "Thanks, Bird Brain. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Clint was so close to telling him. Warning him about tonight. Well, too bad. He called him Tweetie pie and Bird brain.

The archer retreated to the lab door, not forgetting to send a smirk over his shoulder, knowing fine well Tony didn't see him as he spoke to JARVIS.

Oh, there was going to be trouble tonight. Especially with an angry Alpha Tony Stark on the loose.

This'll be fun.

* * *

Pepper licked her lips unconsciously, adrenalin pumping through her body. "I don't know-"

"Pepper, stop it-"

"What if something happens? You know how Tony can get-"

"Everything will be fine-"

"Nat, Tony is the Alpha of the group, he can... really cause somebody he dislikes a lot of damage-"

"Tony wouldn't do that to a random guy, Pep."

"Well, you clearly know a different Tony Stark, do tell me, where is this one you speak of?"

"Oh, very funny." Natasha chuckled, pinning the rest of Pepper's hair up, "You really do look stunning, doll." She spoke in a British accent.

Pepper stood and curtsied, "Well, thank you, m'lady." She replied.

Natash nodded, chin up, "You are most welcome, my dear."

The friends burst into a fit of giggles until a deep voice cut through the air. "What are you two giggling at? Does my hair look funny."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Tony. "You look good, Stark."

Tony smirked, "I know."

"Of course you do."

The man laughed lightly, "Thanks, Nat. As do you." His brown eyes sparkled as he looked at his girlfriend. "Pep... wow." He kissed her.

The woman smiled small, long eyelashes brushing her cheekbones as she blinked. "You don't look so bad yourself, stud."

Natasha grabbed Pepper's hand. "Yeah, yeah, your both gorgeous, whatever. Let's go get drunk."

"That's weird, normally I'm the one saying that..." The Alpha frowned, pouting.

Natasha sighed, cocking a hip. "Go on then."

Grabbing Pepper's free hand, the engineer grinned, "Let's go get drunk!"

The omega's laughed at the man-child as he dragged them both out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

* * *

 "Tony," Clint shouted over the music. Tony turned to him, eyes bright, grinning. "Dude, he's all up in your girl, man."

"What are you talking about?"

Clint pointed his index finger over to Pepper and a tall blonde. "Check it out."

Tony followed his finger and the smile fell off of his face. "The fuck does he think he's doing?"

Clint shrugged, playing it off. "Maybe their just friends-"

"Dude, he's right in her face."

"Like I said, maybe their-"

"No, no, no. I'm just gonna see what happens. They most definitley aren't just _friends_."

*******

Pepper smiled at Dave.

The blonde Alpha was attractive. Hell, when your trying to make Tony Stark jealous, the guy's gotta be hot.

"So, this is..."

"My friend-Natasha, the one that called you, her idea."

He smiled, amused. "To make your boyfriend jealous."

"Yup!"

"Where is he, may I ask?"

She frowned. "Didn't Natasha tell you?"

He shook his head, "No, she hung up before I could ask."

Pepper groaned. "Oh dear."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, it's fine." No it wasn't. It. Was. Not. Fine. Don't tell him. Don't tell him. "Thanks for the drink."

"No bother."

She glanced at Clint as he stood at the other end of the bar and nodded. "Show time."

Dave raised his eyebrows, "Now?"

"Hold on..."

Natasha watched from the dance floor with Steve. Pepper watched as Clint began talking to Tony who seemed to just be laughing. Then the smaller man pointed in her direction and she faced Dave again. "Any second now. When I say go, alright?"

Dave nodded, smirking. "Alrighty."

Her heart was in the pit of her stomach with nerves. From the corner of her eye, she saw Tony turn around. "Now." She whispered, running a finger up Dave's chest sensually, batting her eyelashes at him. The blonde's hands wound around her waist as her fingers danced around his body.

Dave smiled, "You ready?"

She inhaled. "Yeah..."

He dipped in and covered her mouth with his own, tongue diving in between her lips and his hands cradling her face. She placed her hands on his shoulders as they kissed. Tony's stare was like fire to the side of her head.

*******

Clint stopped breathing the minute the couple met lips. "Shit."

Tony's jaw clenched. The Alpha in him taking over, "I'm gonna fucking kill him."

Wait... "No, Tone. Wait a minut-"

"Shut up, Bird shit. I'm gonna kill the bastard slowly and painfully."

"Dude, there's no need for-" He tried to reassure, but the larger man was already storming over to Pepper and Dave, whiskey still in hand. "Oh, fuck me. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

Natasha's green eyes glared at Clint and she ran over to him. "You were supposed to keep him calm!"

"You try doing that to an Alpha never mind Tony fucking Stark!"

"You are useless." She huffed.

She made her way over to the angry Tony and Clint groaned, downing the vodka in one go, wincing. "This is all gonna go to hell."

*******

"Hey asshole, do you mind detaching your lips from my girl? Yeah, thanks." He could smell the Alpha pheromones off of the guy. 

Pepper and Dave broke apart at the sound of Tony's voice. _The plan worked._ Pepper cheered inside.

_WHACK._

She gasped as Tony's fist connected with Dave's nose. "Tony!"

_WHACK._

"You fucking wanker! Ever heard of being bonded? Yeah, that's what we are, prick!" Another punch to the face had the poor guy on the floor. Tony raised the hand holding the vodka filled glass and Steve quickly interupted.

"Yeah, no, let's not use that-"

"Fuck off, Capsicle." Tony growled at the beta and ignored the glass as it was removed from his grip and leaped on Dave, throttling him instead. "You wanna fuck someone? Fuck yourself, shit face!" He blocked three of Dave's punches in a row and kneed him in the balls. "Too bad you won't be able to use that for a while, fucking dick."

"Dude! I didn't do anything-"

Tony grabbed him by the shirt collar, teeth bared, growling. "I'm not blind, you useless shit. She's mine!"

Dave sobbed slighly, "Mr S-Stark, I d-didn't know you were together-"

"Bullshit! You lying little piece of crap." Another punch. Clint and Steve somehow managed to grab Tony by the shoulders and pull him off of the blonde, shoving him to the floor.

"Anthony Edward Stark, that is enough!" Pepper screamed at him as she towered over him.

He wiped his bloody nose. _Where'd that come from?_ And looked up at Pepper from the floor. "You-"

"He's an actor, Tony!"

The alpja frowned, looking at Dave. "What?"

"It was all a set-up."

"Why?"

"Because... well because you haven't been paying attention to me. You've been ignoring me. I've been practically invisible to you for the past three weeks, Tony."

"I have a reason for that though."

Pepper sighed, crossing her arms. "There is no excuse for ignoring..." She trailed off as Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a little blue box.

He swallowed, "I-I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to ignore you, I just wanted it finished in time for your birthday and... I'm... sorry."

Natasha blinked, Clint and Steve dropped Dave onto the floor again as they tried to help him up and Bruce's jaw fell. Pepper blinked tears. "I... are you serious?"

Tony nodded, opening the box and struggling to one knee, the hits to his face effecting his balance. "Pep..." She gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. "Virignia Pepper Potts, I was gonna ask you if... maybe you wanted to, I don't know, give this playboy a shot of playing the roll of your husband?" He didn't get an answer straight away and began to feel stupid for once in his life. "I mean... It doesn't have to be a yes, we can wait... or... maybe-"

She kissed him as she fell into his lap, straddling his slim waist. "Oh my God, yes, yes you silly man. Of course I will marry you. Yes. Yes, yes, yes."

"That's a lot of yes' Miss Potts, are you sure you wanna come on this rollercoaster ride with me?"

"That'll be Mrs Stark to you."

Tony replied by kissing her and slipping on the ring. She broke away slowly and he licked at her lips before she looked at the slim and glistening band and sparkling blue diamond in the centre. "Oh, Tony."

"I... um," he scratched the back of his neck. "I... well, it's made out of... when I got my Arc removed, I kept the core and dismantelled it... to show you that you own my heart. If you don't like it, it's fine, I can just buy you one-"

"Honey... It's beautiful. I love it." She caressed his sharp jaw, ran a finger along his goatee. "I love you so much." She smiled, looking at the wring again. She twisted it and read the words carved into the silver. 'I want to die with you' It read. She laughed breathlessly and kissed her fiance again. Clint groaned from behind and they both laughed, pulling away.

"Will that be all, Mr Stark?"

Tony smiled, "That will be all Mrs Stark. Happy Birthday, by the way."

**-End-**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. If any of you have any ideas you would like me to write, I will. As long as it's The Avengers and Tony Stark. Thanks again, please leave me feedback! It really does brighten my day.


End file.
